A New Witch
by FweeWizardress
Summary: Not the greatest title. In fact, you don't have to read it. I don't care. My writing sucks.


**Ok, not the best title and I don't even know what year they're in. It's just one of those Romance/Teen Angst Fics. This isn't the best chapter, but Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!! THNAKYOU!

Alice Carisole was so terrified as the Hogwarts Express blew it's whistle, indicating that it was time to leave. She had just transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry over the summer. Of course, moving from America to London, was hard for her to leave her friends behind from her old, all girl witchcraft school. Being born in London, it unexpectedly felt like home to her. Alice had complained, oh yes.

"Why must I go to a co-ed school where boys would be stalking and harassing me all day?! Plus, I have to leave all my friends! And who knows if this school is much more advanced than mine? I would have to catch up twice as fast!" she had protested as her parents had split the ice. Her mother rubbed her back for comfort.

"I know it's hard" her mother tried to soothe her. "But your father just a earned a full time job at the Ministry of Magic. I'd also would love to move back to our old home. You will be fine. You'll meet new friends and boys will not harass you! I have read the rules and they give full punishment for that. And this school is not advanced. You'll just pick up right where you left off. There are no problems."

Alice, who was still not an ounce convinced, sulked off to her room as tears welled up in her lucious green eyes.

She snapped back to reality as the train gave a final blow. Alice hugged her parents tightly for a split second and boarded the express. She gave one point to the maid who took her ticket with a smile.

Alice stepped lightly inside to see halls of compartments everywhere. Many students hurried with their bags to claim rooms first. Alice felt a student ram into her with a soft murmur of "sorry" before hurrying off again. Taking her bags in her hands, she raced through the halls as the train took it's leave. Alice found one compartment full and the next with a student who was saving seats. Three other rooms told her it was reserved for "special clubs". Minutes ticked by as Alice went from one compartment to another.

_This is hopeless,_ Alice said to herself, panting. She walked sulkily down the hallway to the last room. _If this room is full, _Alice thought, _I'm sleeping in the hallway._ She slid open the door. Two girls sat there looking at her with curious eyes. One girl seemed about her age with thick, dark brown curly hair. She had a frizzly cat curled up beside her drifting into slumber. The other girl, however, seemed younger. Her blazing red hair flowed to her shoulder blades. Alice picked a lock of her dark black hair wishing hers wasn't up to her neck. The curly head greeted her first.

"Hello" she held out a hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. Is there anything you need?"

"Just a seat" Alice replied, meeting her hand. Hermione exchanged a glance with the younger girl and scooted over.

"Of course you can" she smiled as Alice sat, "Every room is usually full."

The younger girl greeted her. "My name is Ginny Weasley" she paused, with a confused look. "I don't recall to have seen you at Hogwarts at all."

Alice nodded. "That's right. I'm new from America. My family moved to London because of my dad's new job" she explained. "Also, the name is Alice. Alice Carisole."

Hermione seemed to flutter with exhilaration. "Wow! You're from America? I've always wanted to visit there! What's it like?"

Of course, being Alice, she didn't know how to respond to this. She had always hated how America looked along with it's culture. For once, she was glad to come back to London.

"Oh, it's a great land" she lied. "So many wonders."

"I bet all the trees are so pretty there!"

Alice wanted to get off this subject, fast. "Sure. So, is there anything you could inform me about Hogwarts? Since I'm new and all."

Thankfully, Hermione and Ginny gave her long answers. They had told her there were four houses. Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slyther - whats it? Ginny and Hermione had said they belonged to Griffindor, wishing Alice luck to be in their house. The Head of Hogwarts was Dumbledore with McGonagall being successor. They had told her to stay away from people who were in Slytherin, yes, that was it. Mainly the names of Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. Ginny then started to talk of her family. Alice, being an only child, was taken aback to find she had five older brothers. If it was one thing in the world that Alice hated, was boys.

"How many are in school?" Alice had asked.

"Three of them. Fred, George, and Ron. Ron is in your year when I'm just one year behind. Fred and George, who are twins, are two years ahead of you."

"Lovely."

Soon, Alice began to tell of her past life. She explained of how she went to an all girl academy, which Hermione and Ginny found, very nice. In the years, her friends would play pranks on the teachers and even the Headmaster! Telling about how rebellious she was in America made Alice feel good to let it all out after missing her life-long companions. Alice told them about her dad's new job along with moving, making grimaces through the story.

"I was so mad at my parents when I foun-"

Alice stopped as the compartment door slid open. Two boys stood at the doorway. One had blazing red hair, like Ginny's, had a begging face with peircing blue eyes, and was wearing Griffindor robes. The other also had a Griffindor robe. He was thin and had dark, ragged hair covering some birth mark, Alice guessed. Ginny groaned.

"What do you want Ron?"

The red hair boy replied, pleadingly. "Can lend me nine sickles, please? Me and Harry ran out buying everything from the trolley for our friends. Oh, Ginny, don't give me that look! You have to, please!"

Ginny grimaced at this begging, but dove into her pocket to find some anyway.

"Here's eight sickles" she handed them to Ron. "And you owe me."

Ron seemed displeased as he stepped out of the compartment. Alice suddenly grabbed the dark haired boy's arm before he could leave. She felt stiff as if something else was controlling her hands. But her ears could not lie to her - no. That was not a birth mark on his forehead.

"What is your name?" she asked blankly.

"Harry Potter."

Alice gave him a glare and, without hesitation, gave him a hard slap on the cheek.

"Don't you play dumb!" she shouted. "I know that whole story about Harry Potter! It's just a legend! An intriguing tale to tell your children! The boy who survived from Voldemort's most dangerous spell! Yeah right!"

Alice gave him menacing looks and suddenly noticed everyone giving her looks of horror. The boy, supposedly Harry Potter, put his hand on his cheek rubbing with gentle strokes.

"That really hurt" he murmured. The boy gave her a glance who seemed, to his temper, was about to strike back. But he revised his action and simply just shook her hand, annoyance sparking in his face.

"I am Harry Potter" he said, gritting through his teeth. "Whether you believe it or not."

Alice was perplexed as everyone started to glare at her. Awkward silence filled the room. Did this group of dungbombs really believe this boy was Harry Potter? Back in America, everyone said it was just a story. Ginny was the first to speak - or shout, at least.

"How dare you! You think that story is a load of dung?! It _is _true, because the famous Harry Potter is standing right in front of you!"

Ginny rose violently from her seat and was just about to kick Alice until Hermione quickly stopped her.

"Will you stop this rubbish Ginny?" she asked, struggling to pull her back.

"No!"

Hermione must have murmured something in her ear convincing as Ginny took a deep breath and sat back down as if nothing happened. But Alice could still see a hint of anger flash in her eyes.

Alice decided to play fair with this boy, which, she had never tried with any of the opposite sex before. She took a silent breath and apologized.

"I'm sorry" she returned his shake with a grip. "In America, my friends had informed me it was all fake. But if Ginny claims you _are_ the real Harr -"

"He is!" Ginny interjected.

Alice said this quickly. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry gave a tiny nod at this. Ron motioned over and seemed like he wanted to stay in the room as Harry walked out.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Alice opened her mouth, but Hermione answered for her. "Alice Carisole. New from America! Isn't that cool?"

Ron seemed to have his mind on something else. "Yeah. Nice meeting you Alice."

Ron and Harry left the compartment without a goodbye. That was another thing Alice hated: boys are always shallow.


End file.
